A typical blanket for a bed is generally of a uniform construction or manufacture such that it provides uniform insulating properties throughout. However, people sleeping side by side often do not want or need the same amount of insulation provided by such a uniform blanket. Use of such a uniform blanket can often result in one person being comfortable, and the other person sharing the blanket being either too hot or too cold; or one person being hot and the other cold.
One way to rectify this situation would be for one person to use a second blanket to provide additional insulation. However, a second loose blanket could move around, making it difficult to keep the second blanket in its desired location while sleeping. Further, besides the additional expense, this would result in additional time to make the bed or remove and store the extra blanket when not in use.
Another solution to this situation is to make a blanket which has different insulating properties. Numerous attempts have been made to provide blankets with different insulating properties. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,698,043, 6,643,872, 6,311,347, 6,237,171, 5,708,995, 5,023,969, 4,069,526, 4,005,499, 3,508,284, and D359,871, and U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0031987 disclosure various examples of such attempts. However, such attempts have generally resulted in complicated, difficult to manufacture blankets. Further, such blankets often have multiple parts and can be relatively difficult or time consuming to use. Additionally, such blankets are noticeably non-uniform, can be bulky, and are otherwise visually unpleasant.
Accordingly, there is a need for a blanket which provides different insulating properties for side by side users, yet which resembles a traditional blanket, and which is easy to manufacture. The disclosed embodiment(s) of the present invention fulfill such a need, and provide numerous other benefits and advantages with respect to blankets providing dual insulation, and with respect to their manufacture.